


The Son of my Enemy

by Saccha



Series: AU Yeah AUgust [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Angst, F/M, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reverse Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Villain Chat Noir, implied emotional abuse, reluctant villain, reverse crush, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccha/pseuds/Saccha
Summary: Cat Noir never wanted to be a villain, but he doesn't have a choice. Ladybug wishes she could save him.A reverse love square, villain!Cat Noir AU.





	The Son of my Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for AU Yeah AUgust, days four and nineteen: enemy and reverse crush. It put up a hell of a fight in the editing stage.
> 
> Please enjoy my take on villain Cat Noir.

Cat Noir landed on the school’s roof with a heavy thud. Ladybug turned toward him, her legs dangling over the edge, and smiled softly.

“I brought coffee,” he said, holding up the cardboard cup holder with two cups of coffee. 

“Is it poisoned?” Ladybug dutifully recited her part of their long-standing joke.

“Not this time,” Cat Noir completed it.

Both laughed softly. The situation really wasn’t funny, but if they didn’t find levity where they could then the weight would crush them.

Cat plopped down next to Ladybug, swinging his feet over the edge of the roof. He passed her a coffee and she took a sip. Vanilla latte — cliche, but she loved it. 

“So,” Cat said, taking a sip of his own coffee, “How’s school going?”

Ladybug grimaced. “It’s going. Hard to keep up my grades with, you know.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Cat hummed skeptically. He didn’t believe her. It was hard to blame him She knew she wasn’t going to be able to convince him otherwise any time soon. Maybe once she did...

“How are you doing?” she asked tentatively.

“As well as can be expected, I guess,” he said, staring blankly into the distance. “My grades are fine. Father covers for me during the school day. He lets me spend more time with my friends than he used to. Though I think that is more so he has something to take away from me if I don’t cooperate.”

Ladybug hated the hollowness in his voice.

“How does he feel about, you know,” she made a vague gesture with her hand, “you doing, uh, heroics? I guess?”

“He doesn’t really care what I do during my off time, so long as I fight you for your Miraculous. He doesn’t even care if I save bystanders from akumas, unless it distracts me from catching you.”

“That’s... good...” Ladybug said awkwardly.

“Yeah, it gives me something to feel good about myself.” Cat Noir drained the last of his coffee and put the empty container back into the cup holder. “I just wish I could live a normal life, you know? Sometimes when I’m out with my friends I forget about this, but then somebody says something or I see something or there is an akuma attack and it all comes back.”

He laughed bitterly. Ladybug tried to smile, but it was more of a wince instead.

“My offer still stands,” she said. “I’ll help you out. You can hide at my house, my parents are very understanding.”

Cat Noir shook his head. “No. I know it’s selfish, but I’d lose everything I have. My father may be a horrible person, but he’s the only family that I have left and I love him despite everything. And I can’t go to school or see my friends if I’m in hiding. I’m sorry, Ladybug.”

Ladybug patted his hand beside hers. “I understand.”

And she did. If she was in his situation... she didn’t think she’d be able to give it all up either, even if it meant doing the right thing.

“He’d take it out on my friends,” Cat continued. “He’s already targeted them more than once, and while he’s never said it, I know he’ll do it again if he thinks it’ll further his goal.” He hesitated. “There’s this girl...”

Oh. That hurt more than she thought it would, but she tried to look encouraging.  _ Keep it under control. For Cat. _ Her jealousy had caused problems before. (Her jealousy had caused akumas before)

Cat Noir sighed. “She’s amazing. So kind, and smart, and brave. She really does everything in her power to make the world a better place. For everyone, even those who are mean to her.”

Ladybug breathed deeply through the heartbreak. It’s okay. She could do this.

“She sounds great,” she croaked.

“She is.” A brief smile crossed Cat Noir’s face, then was replaced with a frown. “I wish I could spend more time with her but... it would put her at risk. She’s never been akumatized before and I want to keep it that way. I don’t want my father to target her just because he thinks I was being insubordinate or something.”

“That sucks.” No matter how much it hurt to think of Cat Noir with someone else, she wanted him to be happy above all else. “Maybe once this whole thing is over, you could ask her out? You’re pretty amazing yourself. She’d be a fool not to see it.”

Cat laughed. “Funny enough, she has a celebrity crush on Cat Noir. Crazy girl, having a crush on a villain.”

“You’re not much of a villain,” Ladybug said. “Everyone knows your situation by now. You’re pretty popular. There’s even merchandise.”

She’d know; she designed half of it.

Cat laughed again, genuinely this time, so hard his shoulders shook and he had to hold his stomach. “I think Officer Roger would disagree with you.”

Ladybug shrugged. “Yeah, but that’s Officer Roger. I once saw him give someone a ticket because their decoration was too decorated. So.”

“True,” he said. “Are you done with your coffee?”

She handed over her empty cardboard cup and he put in back in the drink holder. He crumpled the whole thing up into a crude ball and threw it into the nearest trash can on the street below with a clatter.

“Nice.”

“Thanks.” Cat stood up and brushed off his pants. “Ready to fight?”

With a sigh, Ladybug clambered to her feet. She hated this part, but at least she got to spend time with Cat.

“Give me your Miraculous,” he said.

“Never,” she responded flatly, and he lunged at her, baton in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
